In Your Mermories
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: It's Thunder and Lighting... kid hates these two. So he goes to his farther but noitces Pictures on the and takes a ride back into his mermories. What also happens when Kid's sister Katy appears? !Warning T for Safety!
1. Chapter 1-Who Are They?

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey I thought I told you to read this. Ha-ha lol, this story has 2 OC in. 1 is Kids mum (Ivy), who I own, 2 Is Kids sister (Katy) I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Kid's POV**

It was just a plain Un-normal day in DWMA, Black*Star causing Trouble, Soul sleeping, Maka listening, Tsubaki calming Black*Star, Patty and Liz doing there nails.

But of course, there were Thunder and lighting. Which I'm highly scared of. So I tried to ignore it but… No Luck, the Lighting went of then the thunder followed. I jumped but tried not to make it noticeable but my speaking did. I raised my hand to get Stein's attention "P-Professor S-Stein!" I strutted out getting everyone's attention, "I-I've Just R-R-Remembered that I H-Have to go se my F-Father. I strutted out once more.

"Go then" he said retuning to his lesson. "T-Thank you" I strutted again.

I did go to my father. But not that he need to see me.

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

'**Ivy' I thought looking at the picture of her with Katy and Kid**

"Father!" I heard Kid shout as I turned around seeing kid shaking a bit. "Hey Kiddo" I said as I put the picture back. "Whatsupp?!" I said as he came closer "It's Thundering and Lighting" he said. I knew he was afraid of them ever since he was 3.

"I see, I see" I said turning for just a minute to fix the pictures I put up last night. "Father" he asked me "Yes Kiddo" I said turning "Who are they?"

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey did you like my story? Well be nice with the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2-What Happened to Mummy?

**A/N: Did you like the first chapter? Great! : ) I don't Own Soul Eater! But I Own Ivy and Katy! Enjoy!**

**Shinigami-Sama POV**

"Who are they?" He asked. "Well, This one here" I said pointing to the White haired lady with black Sanzu lines and streaks with black tips, with gray eyes "Is your Mother" I pointed out as he raised a brow, "What are those white things in her back?" He asked. "Funny, you should ask" I said.

"Why?" He answered "Because, you might not believe me but she was an Death Angel" I said "Wasn't there a rule about Death Angels and Death gods?" he stated "There were little ones" I said patting his head with my over large hands.

I took my mask and gloves of and pushed back the top of the cloak. "It's amazing how I look like you but mine aren't connected" he said as he tried touching my hair but he was too short for a 15 year old boy. I snickered at his attempt.

"But you act like your Mother" I answered as he looked at me "how?" he asked confused. "Get comfy because it's a long story"

_I was 19 back then were your mother was 18 and I met her when…_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi, are you lost?" I asked a long white haired girl who turned to look at me. "Oh no" she answer quietly, "Are you alright then" I asked "Oh Yes!" she said quickly. "I just can't find my way around Death University" she said brushing down her long white hair but I couldn't help but notice her white wings. "I don't mean to be rude but…what are those funny white things on your back?" I asked poking them making her laugh and push my hand away "Those 'Funny white things' are my wigs" she said brushing at the bright white feathers. "Oh…so are you and angel then?" I asked walking beside her "Nope, Well sort of. I'm a Death Angel" she said blowing her fringe out her face. "A death angel?" I said _

"_Yes…Even thou I don't know what they are" she said looking at me. "I see. Well I'm the next Heir to the Grim Reaper throne!" I said proudly as she blinked and tilted her head "I don't quite follow" she said. "So, do you work for my father or you were born like that" I asked "I really don't know" she said._

"_Well I'm guessing this is my class" she said looking up at the class Wing-14B (B lower-A Higher) "My class is Death-14A" I replied "Well it was nice talking to you Death" she said as I put my hand on her shoulder "What is your name…by the way" I asked as she giggled "Ivy" she said and waved._

"_Ivy"_

_End of flashback_

"That's how I met her" I told him "But, What happened when I was born?" he asked "When you and Katy were born?" I asked "Wait whose Katy?" he asked. As I chuckled.

_Flashback!_

"_It's a baby boy!" the nurse said as she handed Ivy a baby wrapped in a blue soft blanket. "Oh my god" she said with tears running down her face "Isn't he just so Cute?!" she exclaimed a few week's after getting married little kiddo was born on the 3rd of October._

"_What shall we call him" I asked her "Well he is the next heir to the Death throne so why not Death the Kid?" she said smiling at the baby boy who had bright yellow eyes, Pink dusted cheeks and black hair with white sanzu lines on one side. "His hair isn't Symmetrical!" she said shocked_

"_But he's still cute anyways" she said cooing at him. The doctors said that he would have the same condition as his mother OCD. But we didn't mind. "Would you like to hold you baby son, Daddy?" she said smiling "I would love to" I said picking him up. He had my hair and my eyes. But his mother personality._

_After the bounce trouble of Kid. On the 3rd of November little Katy was born. She was one month younger then Kiddo. "It's a baby girl!" the nurse exclaimed handing me –this time- the little girl. She had white hair but had Black Sanzu lines in her hair with black streaks and tips…just like her mothers._

_She had baby white angel wings and gray eyes. As her mother a woke I handed her our little baby girl. she gasp and cried again "She lovely" she said taking her into her arms. "How about we call her Katy Death Angel, but just Katy for short" I said "Why?" she said._

"_Well Death the kid and Katy Death Angel sound just nice together, and she takes after her mother" I said "Katy and Kid" she said… "I love it!"_

_when we got back little kiddo was playing a puzzle game with one of our maids Frankie "lord death, Mistress Ivy!" she said "Kiddo has been just perfect". We smiled "Kiddo…come here" Ivy said signalling Kid over with her hand as kiddo walked over he asked "Who's that" as Ivy replied "This is your Sister Katy Death Angel but just call her, Katy" she said hugging kiddo._

"_Do you want to hold your baby sister?" she asked as Kiddo nodded as Ivy placed Katy in his arms as he sat down with her and studied her. What we smiled at was when he hugged her._

"_Hi, Katy! I'm you big Brother Death the kid!" he said holding her small hand as she giggled. "Frankie can you look after Kiddo and Katy?" Ivy asked are long green hair maid with blue eyes. "Yes!" she said as she kneeled in front of kid trying to take Katy out of his hold._

"_I love our Family"_

_END of flash back_

"But Father, were are Mum and Katy now?" he ask "mummy isn't here anymore Kid" I said looking down. "Why what happened to Mummy?" he said "She died"

**A/N: Likey? Hatey? Be nice with reviews!**


	3. Katy appers! Oh dear!

**A/N: The third chapter! Yay! Guess three people who make an unexpected visit in the story, 3, 2, and 1 guess! ... I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Kid's POV**

"Mummy Died" Farther said, "How?" I asked, "She caught an illness were Katy was very lucky" he said. "Did you know the illness?" I asked "She told me…but I can't remember" he said.

"How can I contact Katy?" I asked suddenly. "Our mirror numbers backwards" "so 24-24-465?" I asked "Yep" he answered as I went to father mirror and type it in.

"Dad! You've checked on me enough!" she complied "Hi, Katy" I said as she raised a brow "Who are you?" she asked "It's your older brother Death the Kid" I said as she smiled "KID!" She screamed happily at the mirror as I chuckled.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" she said happily "I know" I said. "Father, can she come over here?" I asked him "You can try" he said "How?" she said as I put my hand though the mirror "Here" I said as she grabbed it as I pulled her though "Whoa! Dizzy!" she said as she stumbled, but I caught her.

"You Alright?" I asked her as she pushed her self up "Yeah, Thanks bro" she said as she slapped my shoulder and brushed her White skirt with white fluff surrounding the bottom. "Your hair is so Symmetrical!" I said happily staring at her before she pushed me way.

"Whoa boy! Down" she said "I missed seeing that" father said.

As we turned to look at him Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz came in. "I've gotta Hide! Katy said hiding behind Dad's mirror "Why" I asked Farther Quickly "Because she can't be seen" he said.

"Hey Kid, We came to check on you" Maka said as Katy Stopped her breath "I'm Fine Thank you Maka" I said eyeing my fathers mirror "Alright, come find us at Break" She said Ushering every one out of the death room.

as soon as they left Katy came out from behind the mirror "Are they gone" she whispered "Yeah" I said turning around only to be jumped on "GREAT!" She said happily as farther just chuckled. "Can I show my friends my sister" I asked "That's Risky Kid" he said as my sister was nuzzling my hair. "Oi, Katy" I said trying to get her off but she was extremely heavy for a Death Angel. "No!" she wined

"I'll make sure they promise not to tell everyone!" I asked him as he said alright.

"And you can tell the Marie, Stein, Sprit, Sid, Niygus, Justin and Azusa" I said to him as he agreed. "Deal" he said.

"I'll get her to wear a hoddie and sunglasses till we get to gallows Manner" I said "Keep her safe!" Father shouted.

**A/N: I had to make his sister appear! Be nice with reviews! **


End file.
